These Secrets
by jellybean96
Summary: It's the start of a new school year and Brewster High and everything seems to be going well. For all but one member of the band. Zander Robbins.With a huge secret weighing down on him, how long will it take until he spill all? Rated T for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello loves! I'm back with a new story for you all! This one is called These Secrets, and I think it's gonna be a pretty good one. At least, I hope you'll think that. So, this isn't completely written so I won't be updating all the time. Plus, we just started our Spring Play so a lot of my time is going to be dedicated to that. This is more of an extracurricular thing, I guess you could say. Though I hope to update as often as I can. **

**Anyway, I really hope that you like this. I think I have two more chapters after this one finished that just need adjustments. So, be looking for those. **

**Also, my little sis, nikka001 just put up a Zevie story, it's called Dream a little dream of me. If you could all read it that would be amazing. She's just recently started posting stories, so only constructive criticism, and even then, don't be mean please. Thanks. **

**So now, enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

*Zander's POV, first day of senior year*

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _I groan and slowly roll over onto my side and reach my hand out from underneath of my blanket, slamming it down onto the snooze button of my alarm clock, followed by turning it off completely so that it can't beep anymore. Then I reach over a little bit more and press the power button on my iPhone so that it has time to turn on before I actually need to use it. I open my eyes, glance over at the bright red numbers on the clock and sigh. 5:00 am. I honestly hate waking up this early but it's the only solution to my many, many problems.

I pull back the covers on my bed and swing my legs to the side as I sit up on the edge of my bed. I yawn and stretch my arms above my head in order to wake myself up more. Standing up from my bed, I walk across my room to the light switch and flip it on, taking a moment for my eyes to adjust to the sudden burst of light.

After my eyes finish adjusting, I walk to my dresser and open the bottom drawer in search of a pair of pants. I find a pair of my black skinny jeans and slip them on over my boxers. Then I open the middle drawer to find a shirt; my grey v-neck followed by my red plaid button down that I leave unbuttoned. Next I open the very top drawer and pull out a fresh pair of white socks, slipping them on, followed by my combat boots that are sitting on the floor next to my dresser. I then grab my favorite leather jacket off of the chair near my dresser and pull it on over my shirt, zipping it up halfway. I close all of my dresser drawers and then pick up my backpack off of the ground, making sure I have everything I need, and slip it on my back. Then I grab my ukulele case off the small table in the corner and my iPhone and headphones off of my nightstand. As I walk out of the bedroom, I turn the light off, making sure to close the door tightly behind me.

Making my way down the hallway towards my little sister Mel's room I quietly approach her door. I slowly turn the door knob and open the door just enough for me to enter her room. I move towards her desk and flip on the small white lamp that is sitting on it. Opening the notebook on her desk to a clean page I grab a pen out of the cup in the corner, and scribble something down on the paper. When I'm done I put the pen back in the cup and rip the paper out of the notebook, followed by a piece of tape from the dispenser. I stick the tape to the paper and attach it to the inside of her bedroom door where she can see it when she wakes up. I go back to her desk and stand there for a moment admiring her cute, adorable, tiny little frame sleeping so soundly as if we have a perfect life. A perfect life, wouldn't that be nice?

Sighing sadly, I flip the lamp back off and walk out of her bedroom, shutting her door behind me and walk towards the stairs. When I get to the top of the stairs I quietly make my way down them and then go around the corner and into the kitchen. I quietly set my uke case down on the counter and make my way to the freezer, opening it and peering inside. I grab out a breakfast hot pocket, slipping it into the side opening of my backpack. I close the freezer door as quietly as possible, grab my uke off the counter and make my way to the front door. Once there, I unlock it and grab my house key off the hook in the wall next to the door. I pull out my iPhone and put an ear bud in each ear, double tapping the home button and then pressing the play button at the top of the screen. I wait for the music to start and once it does, I listen to it and move my head along to the beat as I begin to walk down the street from my house. I glance down at my iPhone and check the time. 5:30 AM. Perfect timing. If I had stayed for 15 more minutes, all hell would have broken loose. At least, it's more than likely that it would have.

I don't really like being home when my mom is there. I try to be there, for Mel, but sometimes I just can't be there. I need to get away. And sometimes, I decide to take her with me, so we both can get away. I know that it's hard on Mel, being only 8 years old, and not quite understanding everything that's happening. I just wish, hope, and pray, everyday that there will be something I can do. Anything to help her throughout this.

* * *

30 minutes later, at 6:00, I arrive at the school. Right on time like usual. I walk up to the front doors of the school and pull on the handle, swinging the door open in front of me. Thank goodness for Ernie, the late night/early morning janitor. Let's just say that he and I have been pretty close for a while now.

I walk down the hallways of the school until I reach one that hardly anyone walks through. I walk up to the familiar orange door of our band room and open it, walking inside and shutting it behind me. I set my uke and backpack down on the floor by the door, but not before reaching inside my backpack and pulling out the hot pocket I packed before I left the house earlier.

I hold the package in my hand and walk over to the microwave that we keep in here for some odd reason which I'm very thankful for at this moment. I tear open the plastic wrapping around it and stick the pocket, along with the cardboard cover, inside of the microwave, closing its door. I press the correct buttons, hit start, and lean against the front of the shelf it's sitting on while I wait. A few minutes later the microwave beeps. So I turn around and open the door, taking out the pocket and setting it on a plate that we magically have in here as well. I shake my head at the thought and pick up my plate, walking towards the couch. I sit down on the couch, throwing my feet up on the coffee table, and setting the plate in my lap. I wait for another moment, and then peel back the cardboard that is almost fused to my food and set it aside picking up my breakfast pocket. I carefully blow on it to try and cool it down some, and then take a tentative bite so as not to burn my mouth.

Once I'm completely finished with my breakfast, I glance at the clock in the room, 6:30. Perfect time for some more sleep that I never seem to get quite enough of. I set my dishes down on the coffee table and swing my legs around so my whole body is lying on the couch. I pull myself up so my head is on the arm of it, a soft pillow underneath of my head. I close my eyes, music still in my ears, and slowly drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So? Did you all like it? Please let me know what you think about this one in the review section below. I would love to hear your thoughts on this. Thanks again. **

**Until next time,**

**Jellybean96 out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi loves! I know it's been a while, but I've been busy with other things. However, I have Spring Break next week and I already have the next chapter written. So expect to see that one soon. Hopefully. Now, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
Have fun!**

* * *

*Stevie's POV*

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _I roll over onto my side and slam my hand down on my alarm clock, shutting it off. I open my eyes slightly and glance at the clock, 6:00 AM. And it's the first day of my senior year of high school. Well, can't stay in bed all day. I sigh and throw back the blankets on my bed, and swing my legs around to the edge as I sit up. I stretch my arms out above my head to help wake myself up. I stand up from my bed and I don't even bother to turn on my light because there is already enough light coming in through my window.

I make my way over to my dresser and open a couple of the drawers, peer inside and begin looking through my clothes. After a minute or two I finally decide on the outfit I want to wear. My best pair of black skinny jeans, a light grey tank top, my black and blue zebra striped ankle socks, my combat boots, and one of my favorite beanies. My hair looks how it normally does, slightly wavy and down. I throw on a few bracelets; grab my backpack off my desk, along with my black iPhone in its blue case that has music notes all over it. Leaving the comfort and serenity of my bedroom, I walk up the stairs from the basement and up into the main portion of the house. One might think it sucks, having their bedroom in the basement, but it's actually not that bad. I have four older brothers, and two of them still live at home because they are going to the local community college instead of a university. The oldest two are off and making their own way. So, a couple years ago, my freshman year, I offered to take the basement, and transform it into a living space that I could use. Now, it's so much more peaceful. I love it.

As I enter the dining room/kitchen area, my mom is rushing around, trying to do whatever it is she does in the morning as well as trying to coax my lazy excuses for brothers out of bed, and my dad is sitting at the table, trying to multi-task by eating breakfast, talking on the phone to someone important, and using his laptop to do some work stuff as well. Gosh, my family is insane. I set my bag down onto the other end of the table and walk into the kitchen, making sure to stay out of my mom's way. I open the fridge and freezer at the same time, "What looks good?" I mumble to myself.

"Not you." I look over to see my brother Sam entering the land of the living, his hair going in different directions, his eyes still half closed.

I just glare at him. "You should be talking. Have you looked in a mirror?"

"No. cause I'm not a freak about my looks." I just roll my eyes and grab a small to-go packet of cream cheese and then close both of the fridge and freezer doors, turning to the adjacent counter. I open the cupboard on the wall and grab out a bagel with raisins and then close that door. I turn around and practically almost collide with my mom, "Sorry mom. Gotta go. Don't want to be late!" I say and give her a small kiss on the cheek. I exit the kitchen and move into the dining room, grabbing my backpack and slipping it onto my shoulder, followed by a kiss on the cheek for my dad. "Bye dad." He acknowledges me with half a smile and a slight nod of the head. I walk past my brother and give him a pat on the shoulder, well, more of a slap, on my way to the front door. I grab my car keys out of the bowl sitting on the side table by the door and unlock the door, open it, step outside and close and lock it behind me. I make my way to the car, and unlock it, throw my stuff in the backseat, and climb in, starting the car. I slowly back out of the driveway onto the road and then begin to make my way towards the high school.

* * *

As I turn into the student parking lot at the back of the school, my favorite song of all time is getting closer to the end. I see different people that I recognize wave to me and I wave back to be polite. I drive through the first row of parking spaces as I search for my spot, my labeled spot. When I find it, I smile to myself and pull into it just as the song finishes. I click the radio off followed by turning off the car itself. Unhooking my seatbelt, I open my car door and step out shutting it behind me. Then I open the back door and pull out my backpack, slipping my keys into the outside pocket, and then close the door as well.

"Stevie!" I turn around at hearing my name and see Kacey standing on the other side of the parking lot, holding hands with Kevin.

I smile at the two and hold my arms out, walking towards the two of them, "Hey guys!" I say, pulling the both of them into a hug. I pull back and glance down, "So when did this happen?" I ask, motioning to their hands.

"Over the summer," Kacey says with a huge smile.

"Oh. I see how it is. I go to Texas for the summer, and you tell me you get a boyfriend, but you don't actually tell me who he is. I see how important I am to you." I fake pout.

"Don't be like that Stevie," Kevin says, "You know you mean a lot to us."

"If I mean so much, why didn't you tell me about you guys?"

"That's not the point here Stevie," Kacey says back, "I'm just glad that you're back from Texas. I've missed you."

I smile, "Same here Kacey. Nelson here yet?" I ask, glancing around the parking lot.

"I haven't seen him yet," Kevin says while Kacey shakes her head. The three of us stand there for a little bit, just talking and catching up when we hear a squeal coming from another section of the parking lot. We all turn our heads to look, and see Nelson standing there, a petite blonde wearing a light pink sundress, clinging to his neck, his arms around her back. When they pull apart, I can finally make out who it is, Grace King. After they pull apart, Nelson grabs Grace's hand in his own, interlocking their fingers together. They face forward and begin to walk towards us, chatting and smiling the whole time. Way to go Nelly.

"Hey guys," Nelson says when they reach us.

"Hey," we all say back.

"So," I start, "you two. An item now?" They both smile really big and nod their heads, Nelson more vigorously than Grace. "Well congrats. We were all wondering when you two would finally get together."

"Thanks Stevie," Nelson says.

"Yeah Stevie. Thanks. And I hope that you can accept me into your group of friends, despite everything that Molly has done."

I smile, "Of course Grace. You're way nicer than Molly. And Nelson is like my brother. So if he's happy, then I'm happy."

Grace smiles back at me, "Great."

"Well," I say after a moment, "Should we head inside? I don't see Zander out here, so we'll just meet him in there." Everyone nods in agreement and we all turn to walk into the school, towards the band room. And suddenly, I feel like the fifth wheel.

* * *

**So? Did you all like it? Please give me your honest opinion in a review. It would be much appreciated.**

**Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello loves! As promised, here is another chapter for you today! I really hope you all enjoy this one. It was a pretty emotional one for me to write, and I hope it's as emotional for you to read. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

*Zander's POV*

_I'm running through the woods. The darkness of the night sky above not allowing me to see much around me. I can feel the loose tree branches and sharp bushes scraping against my skin as I rush past. I'm wearing nothing but a plain white cotton t-shirt and my blue plaid boxers, not having had enough time to actually put any real clothes on before I had to escape. I couldn't stay there. I wanted to grab Mel too, but I didn't have enough time before they would catch me, and then we would both be completely screwed._

"_Come here you worthless piece of nothing!" I hear the person who is chasing me yell. I have to get away. If only I can get through the woods, then I can make it to _her_ house. I can stay there. She won't care. She's my friend._

_I notice the giant log lying on the ground in front of me too late, and my foot catches on it, resulting in me completely falling over myself. When I land on the ground, I flip over onto my back and look up, hoping to not see what I know I will. That person is standing above me, breathing heavily because they had to chase me down. Fear rushes across my face as I look up into their, almost empty, eyes, like they have no soul. And knowing them, it isn't too far-fetched._

"_You're gonna die kid! It's all your fault. You're no good, worthless, disgusting, and embarrassing. I never wanna see your ugly face again!"_

_I see their hand rise up, and then I see the sharp chef knife in their hand, the moonlight reflecting off of it. _

"_Please don't this!" I shout to them, feeling the tears start to fall._

"_Too late for that. Goodbye Zander."_

_Their hand begins to descend towards me and I close my eyes and cover them with my arms. Then I feel a sharp pain course through my abdomen._

* * *

"Nooo!" I shoot up from my place lying down. I'm breathing heavily and sweating all over my body. Pain courses all throughout my system and then I realize that I'm not in the woods anymore, but in the band room on the couch. Remembering how I got here I fall back onto the couch, sighing in relief. Then I hear a throat clear, and turn my head to see my friends standing above me, except for Stevie; she is sitting on the floor next to the couch.

"Hey guys," I say quietly, still trying to catch my breath. "How long have you all been here?"

"Long enough Z," I hear Stevie mumble. She looks up at me as I look down at her, "Are you okay?" she gets a sad look on her face, something I have only seen on very rare occasions.

I fake a smile, "Yeah. I'm fine. Probably just a nightmare from that movie I watched last night. Big mistake on my part."

"Okay, but if there's something wrong, you'd tell me, right?"

"Of course I would Steves." I say to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. I feel my phone vibrate next to me and I pull it out, looking at the screen. Panicking, I look back up at my friends, "Umm, guys, I'll see you in class okay? I need to go and take care of something real quick." I jump up off of the couch, cross to the door and pick up my backpack, walking out the door.

I make my way down the hallway until I am far enough away from the band room, and then duck into an empty alcove in front of one of the classroom doors. Pulling my phone out, I unplug the headphones and hold it up in front of me. Reluctantly dialing a number, I hold the phone up to my ear, listening to the ringing.

On the third ring, they pick up, "Hello?"

"Hi mom," I say hesitantly.

"Zander," I hear her voice get sharper, "Where the heck are you?"

"I'm at school mom. Remember? Today is the first day of school."

"No. That's not for another week." She slurs.

I sigh and rub my forehead with one of my hands, "No mom. Last week I told you that this week is the first week of school. You were probably too hung over to even care though. Like always."

"Don't talk to me like that boy. I am still your mother."

"Unfortunately," I mumble, hoping she won't hear me.

"What did you say?" she asks me harshly.

"I asked if I could talk to Mel." I say, covering up for my earlier comment. Like she'll even notice.

"Yeah, whatever. I think she's up. One minute." I wait impatiently while she gives Mel the phone. A minute later, I hear a small voice on the other end of the line.

"Zan?"

I smile, "Hey Mel. You doing okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the note this morning. And for making me my lunch last night. I knew mommy wouldn't make me a lunch." I can hear the sadness in her voice and my heart breaks.

"Hey baby girl, don't cry okay? It's the first day of school; you wanna look good for your first day, don't you?"

"I guess. But I miss you already Zan. And you forgot to come in last night and sing to me before bed."

I sigh, "I'm sorry Mel. I was busy trying to keep mom from completely destroying the house last night."

"Will you sing to me now?"

"I don't know baby. The bell is probably going to ring soon and I-"

"Please? I love hearing you sing. And I don't think I can handle today without hearing you sing to me."

"Okay. What do you want me to sing?"

"Um, Things Aren't Always What They Seem."

"Okay. You ready?" I hear shuffling on the other end of the phone and then a content sigh.

"Yeah."

"Alright," I lean up against the wall behind me and take a deep breath, closing my eyes. Then I open my mouth and begin singing.

**It's hard enough, to find the time to sleep  
It's easier, to find the time to dream  
Another night, spent too far from the stars  
Things aren't always what they seem  
It's hard enough, to find my place at home  
It's easier out here on my own  
A father's love, is no such thing I know  
Things aren't always what they seem**

**Oh things aren't always what they seem  
Things aren't always what they seem to be  
And I just hope your memory's proud of me  
I might cry myself to sleep  
And imagine that you're here with me**

**It's hard enough, to find someone to trust  
It's easier, to live life scared to love  
A mother's touch, is going way too soon  
Things aren't always what they seem**

**No things aren't always what they seem  
Things aren't always what they seem to be  
And I just hope your memory's proud of me  
I might cry myself to sleep  
And imagine that you're here with me**

**You're not really that much different from me  
Oh I've got everything it seems but what I need  
Oh won't you tell me what you see when you look at me  
When you look at me **

**No things aren't always what they seem  
Things aren't always what they seem to be  
And I just hope your memory's proud of me  
I might cry myself to sleep  
And imagine that you're here with me**

After I finish singing, I take a deep breath again, and wait for Mel to say something.

"Thanks big bro."

"You're welcome baby sis. Now, I should probably get to my class because I think the bell already rang. But I'll see you after school okay?"

"Okay. Meet you at the club?"

"I'll be there. I love you to the moon Mel. "

"And I love you to the moon and back Zan." Smiling sadly, I hang up my phone and slip it back into my pocket. I push off of the wall and sigh, making my way down the hallway. The halls are all void of any students or teachers so I can easily make my way through the hall without being stopped.

Once I reach my first period classroom, I open the door as slowly and as quietly as possible, walking straight into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Robbins, how nice of you to join us."

* * *

**So? Did you all like it? I hope you did. Let me know your thoughts in a review. I'd love to know what you think of this one! Thanks!**

**Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
